


Smartass (Law x Reader)

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basket, One Piece, haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sarcasm, Weirdness, smartass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU! <br/>  What happens when a tall, tan, and sexy guy named Trafalgar Law becomes part of your school, and part of your life? You are known as the school's Smartass. You aren't like everyone else. You're surprisingly wise, you're an Otaku, you give fantastic advice, and you have the miracle to cheer people up instantly. You have a colorful group of friends. People from your school's volleyball club. Members of the basketball team. Even the four members of the swim team are part of your odd friend group. You help Law find places to keep his privacy, and to help him keep the fan-girls away. That sparks a friendship...and more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_'ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!'_

You rolled over in your sleep and shut your alarm off before you could get distracted and jam out to the whole theme song. You sat up in your bed and stretched.

_'Waking up to One Punch Man? Oh hell yes,'_ you thought. Let's just say, that **OPM** was like your cocaine. You needed it. You lived on it. You were in love.  
The crazy in your face plot is just something that you loved. A show about kicking ass with just one hit is just something that you thought was beyond badass. It was so THRILLING. 

You looked down at your clock and your eye's widened. You were late for school. Again. 

You were late for school a lot. Scratch that. You were late for school everyday. Do you know how many detentions you've gotten over the years?! Oh wait, of course you do. You are you. But um, it's a lot. You jumped out of bed and grabbed the closest clothes next to you.  
A black and white flannel, a black tank top, and black converse. You didn't even bother with buttoning up your top. You ran and popped some bread in the toaster and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

You're still waiting.

At this point you're about 4 minutes late. 

Okay this is just ridiculous.

I mean seriously! In the anime when they do this the bread is ready in like two seconds!

OH MY GOD.

Your teacher is going to slau _ **-POP**_.

**FINALLY.**

You grabbed the now toasted bread, or just toast, and ran the hell out of there. 

By the time you made it to your school, (which is actually only two blocks away), you were out of breath, and you were only able to take a few bites out of your "bread" on the way. 

Okay, face reality. You're an Otaku, who watches anime instead of working out. Running for two blocks? It's like 20 miles for you.

"Just....a....little....FURTHER." You said as you "jogged" up to your classroom. The door was closed which was a CLEAR sign that class had already started. You slammed open the door and walked in. You held the toast in your hand now, panting, and yelled, "I AM SO SORRY I'M LATE....AGAIN." 

Everyone looked at you. Their expressions were as usual. Your friend in the back was shaking his head and his shoulders were shaking from him trying to keep in his laughter. 

"Did I...miss something?" you looked towards the teacher, but blocking his desk was a tall, tan, and SEXY guy. You studied his face.  
Gray eyes. Raven hair. Sexy . Staring at you. You looked him over again and your eye's widened. You dropped your toast on the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" you shouted. Your friend lost it, and he started laughing his ass off.

"Miss (L/n). Not that I'm really surprised having all of this coming from you, but you should at least try to make a better first impression." spoke up your teacher.

"But you don't understand!" 

"Miss (L/n), just take your seat, let me finish introducing him." Mr. Samson finished off with a sigh. You waved your hand.

"Fine." you walked over to your desk which was right beside your best friend, (the one who was laughing like a maniac), Marcus. He had shaggy brown hair, some freckles on his nose, and honey brown eyes. Before you sat down, he grabbed the edge of your desk and pulled it together with his. You rolled your eyes because you two did this everyday, and just grabbed your seat and plopped down.

"Now then. Everyone. This is Trafalgar Law. He will now be apart of our class. Everyone please give him a warm welcome when you have the chance. Everyone, please take turns standing up and introducing yourselves. I want you to state your names, hobbies, and then give him some advice about this school." finished off Mr. Samson. Everyone nodded and did as they were told.

**~Time Skip of 13 minutes later~**

It was now Marcus' turn to introduce himself. He stood up and waved.

"Hi. I'm Peterson Marcus. I enjoy reading, playing my instruments, and playing my sports. I suggest that when lunch comes around and you want to buy a drink from one of the vending machines, don't use the ones in the cafeteria. Use the ones at the other side of the school. Trust me, it's worth the walk." Marcus sat down and now it was your turn. You sighed and stood up. 

_'I just love how he puts on that whole innocent goody act.'_

"Heyoo, I'm (L/n) (F/n). Hobbies, huh? Well. Being late to class is one of them." the class started chuckling. 

"So is being a smartass." Even your teacher nodded to that, and the class' laughter grew a little.

"Oh, and also putting people in their places. If someone is getting too high and mighty for your liking, slip me a twenty and I'll take care of it." at this point the class was in a full blown laughter, and even your teacher was chuckling. He grew serious again.

"Miss (L/n). Please be serious for once." 

"Alright, alright."

"Ehem! Hobbies! They're great aren't they? Well MY hobbies include, Anime, Manga reading, writing, drawing, making fanart and fan fictions, and being a total weirdo! You want advice? Well I'll give you advice that'll be of some real use to you instead of the useless crap that even a newbie like you could figure out like what that Marcus over here gave you."

"Hey!" 

"Anywho. Okay, so let's cut to the chase and let me say the thing that every girl in this room is thinking. 'Holy shit, that guy is fucking hot as hell.'" the class laughed and the girls flushed a deep shade of red. Law raised an eyebrow and a small smirk etched itself onto his face.

"I mean, seriously dude. All it takes is for you to walk into a room, and then you can hear ovaries exploding! So! Um, it's no secret that you're going to be popular here. So what's the advice here? Well I guess I'm just stating a fact mainly. But if you don't want to be groped and eye fucked every second of the day, at least try to get some privacy for a little bit out of the day. So after class if you're interested, just ask me the places. It's not like I'm a dumbass and I'm going to say these places in front of these guy's. Nuh-uh. SO yeah. You wanted something, well there ya go." 

"Thank you Miss (L/N)."

"Haha, you. are. Welcome!" you sat down. The rest of the introductions were boring compared to yours. So um, you just tuned it all out. Yeup. 

**~19 minutes later~**

The bell finally rung, so you and everyone else was gathering their things. Law came up to you.

"You're (Y/n)-ya, correct?"

"Yeup. You came to ask about the privacy right?" he nodded. You leaned into his ear and whispered, "Boy's bathroom, the boiler room, the rooftop, and the abandoned music room on the second floor." you leaned back and started walking along with Marcus, and soon you two disappeared. 

_**To Be Continued...** _


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Marcus?" you spoke up during your peaceful walk on your way to the Sakura trees in the back where everyone was forbidden to go. You and Marcus always went there to eat, and just relax. 

"Hm?" he replied back with a small hum.

"Why do you think they blocked it off? You know, the Sakura trees I mean."

"I don't know, but I'm glad they did. It's really pretty and relaxing. We get it to ourselves." you nodded in agreement. The cafeteria wasn't really your guys' scene. For you it was too noisy, and for Marcus it was too overpopulated. You both finally reached the forbidden trees and sat underneath one. You both sighed in content. You grabbed out your lunch while he grabbed his. 

"What's on the menu today?" you asked him, chopsticks in hand. 

"Sushi, Rice, seaweed-"

"Bleh! For once, your lunch sounds disgusting as all hell."

"You're weird. You're the only person I know who doesn't like all three of these things."

"Well that's why we're friends, right? We aren't part of the system!"

"You really are crazy. You and your conspiracy theories." 

"Just you wait Marcus. One day we'll elect an alien as our president, and then they'll reveal all of the secrets that we've been wanting to know! Just you wait! But in return for those secrets, they'll destroy us! And the only one who can lead the resistance is..... **me.** " Marcus sweatdropped.

"Yeah, uh-huh, can't wait." You just shook your head.

"Oh, by the way, (Y/n)?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"The private places you gave to Law, you didn't let him know about this place....right?"

"Why would I?! He may be hot, but that's no reason to just tell him our secret place. I told him : Boy's bathroom, the boiler room, the rooftop, and the abandoned music room on the second floor. In that order exactly. Nothing else. So don't worry, okay?" you counted off the things with your fingers as you spoke. You smiled at him. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled back at you.

"Oh! Marcus, why do you always act so geeky and innocent? Me and the rest of the class know that's not even remotely true."

"If he thinks I'm a geek, he'll stay away. I don't like a lot of new people in my life."

"Ah, I see." you both laughed. 

**~Meanwhile with Law~**

Law walked up the several stairs that lead to the roof. It was only his first day here, and he was already being mauled by a bunch of girls, and even some envious boys, who wanted to know the secret to facial hair, or for him to not steal their girlfriends. 

So far, Law has only had a few classes, and already it feels like he's been hit by a truck. He needed some privacy, and he needed it now. 

Out of all the places that you had told him about, the roof sounded like his best and most peaceful bet besides the abandoned music room. 

He reached the door and slowly pushed it open. The hinges creaked a little while opening. He stepped up onto the roof and he put a brick that kept the door open partly so he wouldn't get locked up there. 

_'Beautiful,'_ was his only thought as he saw the great view up there. 

As he was gazing around, he spotted the tops of Sakura trees. He walked towards the edge of the roof, that had a small railing up. He relaxed on the railing and gazed down at the Sakura trees, and he spotted you and Marcus laughing while eating your lunches. 

_'Hm? The girl who told me about the roof. What was her name again...(Y/n)-ya, right?'_

For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of you. A slight breeze kept sweeping some of the blossoms off, and a few pedals landed in your hair. You didn't mind it, you just kept laughing. You both settled down and you made a few jokes which made Marcus laugh his ass off. He ended up laughing so hard that he fell over holding his stomach. 

Law chuckled at the sight and just kept watching you two, mainly you. While Marcus was laughing, you stood up and stole his food and ran for it. 

He snapped himself out of it and shot up to chase you. You didn't go far yet, so he started running full speed. Oh dear god you're screwed.

_Otaku_ **vs.** _Athlete_

The only thing you really had going for you was your jumping power like Taiga from Kuroko no Basket. You made your way under another tree and right before you could jump up, Marcus suddenly trapped you in his grip from behind.

"AH! MARCUS!" he lifted you up and then threw you over his shoulder.

"MARCUS PUT ME DOWN!" you whined as you tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Nope~"

"Why!?"

"Because you stole my lunch!"

"THEN GO GRAB IT! IT'S OVER THERE BY THE TREE!"

"Hm....nah."

"DAMMIT MARCUS! PUT ME DOWN!!" you were in the opposite direction, so you couldn't see the small pond you both would throw quarters and pennies in for wishes when you were bored that he was walking toward. Suddenly he started to set you down.

"Fina-" then you were thrown into the water. You immediately shot up and glared at him.

"Oh Marcus~. Won't you come join me?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna have to pass." 

"But that's no fun." you said, reaching your hand out to him. He started to back away, but you wouldn't let that happen. You reached forward a little more, and grabbed his sleeve, and yanked forward. He flew towards you and then he hugged you so you would go down together.

"GAH _ **-Splash!"**_ He unwrapped himself from you and you both shot up from the water. You both laughed and then you looked down and realized, your tank top was sagging from all of the water, and now part of your blue lace bra was exposed.  
"Great..." you sighed. The chimes signaling for class to start started up.  
"Just great." Marcus helped you out of the water, both of you soaking wet and started to head back to the front doors of the school.  
_'Blue lace? Interesting. Sexy too,'_ thought Law as he gathered his own lunch, and headed downstairs, but not towards class, but to the front doors so he gets to run into you...

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> I love you my little dinos!
> 
> Toodles~


	3. Chapter 3

You weren't looking at where you were going, and you bumped into someone.

_**"OOMPH!"**_ you fell on your butt and looked up, and you bumped into none other than the sexy Trafalgar Law.

"Oh shit! Sorry Law! I wasn't looking where I wa _ **-ACHOO!**_ " you rubbed your nose slightly. Law held out his hand for you.

"It's alright (Y/n)-ya. I don't mind. Hm? Why are you all wet?" 

"Well, I'll see you in class (Y/n). Okay?" spoke up Marcus. Marcus is such a great wing man. You nodded and took Law's hand and he pulled you up. Marcus disappeared and you were still holding hands with Law.

"Marcus threw me in a pond." you said bluntly. Law chuckled.

"I see. You'll catch a cold dressed like that." 

"Oh, it's totally cool dude. No worries. I can handle it. Plus if I get sick, I get to miss school and have an anime marathon." he shook his head in disapproval.

"I can't allow that (Y/n)-ya. Come, I have something you can wear."

"Huh? Really? You'd do that?" he nodded, and led the way, and yes....you were still holding hands. He walked up to his locker and opened it. He pulled out a pair of spotted basketball shorts. He handed them to you.

"Oh my god! You are a LIFE SAVER! Thank you! But...why? We only met last class period." 

"Because you helped me out with keeping my privacy." you smiled at this.

"Well then, _Mr. Trafalgar_ , wanna be a weird thing called friends?" you held out your hand for him to shake. As he was about to connect his hands with yours, you pulled it back. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, if you want to be my friend, here's a warning. I am fucking weird. I don't mind cussing, I am random as all hell, and-"

"I shall accept everything about you." he interrupted. You liked this guy. Getting straight to business. You smirked and clasped yours and his hand together.

"Alrighty then, my _friend._ Let's get our asses to class. I feel bad. You're late because of me." you frowned a little as you two started walking to class. He shook his head.

"I wanted to help. It's both our faults." you smiled up at him, then suddenly he pushed you into the girls bathroom and he stood outside the door.

"Um, Law, what are ya doin'?"

"Waiting."

"For...?"

"You still need to change."

"OH YEAH! Thanks." 

You walked and closed the door to the bathroom, and didn't even bother going into one of the stalls. You slipped off your shorts and your lacey blue undies were of course soaked.

 

_'It'll be uncomfortable as all hell if I'm in wet underwear. Guess I'll take these off too.'_

You slipped your underwear off of your body, and left them on the floor. A chill ran down your spine at the sudden coolness that has invaded your, area. 

You then grabbed the cool spotted shorts and slipped them on. They were pretty loose. You tightened them up a bit with the string that was attached to the inside of the shorts, and tied it into a knot. You were happy and comfortable, and opened the bathroom door. The moment you did, a lump of clothing was thrown into your face. You couldn't tell what it was, but it smelt like... _vanilla?_

You grabbed and removed the clothing and looked down at it. 

"Huh? Law...Isn't this yours?" you lifted your head to see Law no longer in that yellow and black sweatshirt with a weird mark on the front. He was now in a black shirt.

"Did you forget that your shirt is wet, and your tank top won't stay up so your bra will be showing."

"But I don't care if people see my bra. It's sexy as hell and I look _goooood._ " he chuckled and shook his head.

"I see. But you don't want to get detention or in trouble because of violation of dress code, do you?" 

_'Damn! He outsmarted me.'_

You stuck your tongue out at him.

"Real Mature. Did I just agree to become friends with a five year old?"

"Wow, real original. Did I just become friends with a sheep?" you retorted.

"Smartass."

"I know."

You walked back into the bathroom and took off your flannel and tank top. 

_'Bra or no bra?'_

_**. . . .** _

_'No bra it is!'_

You unbuckled your lace bra and it fell onto the floor with a very soft, and barely audible _'thud'._

You pulled the sweatshirt that smelt like vanilla over your head and down your body. When it was fully on, you pulled your hair that got stuck in the neck hole out and let it fall down onto your shoulder's comfortably. 

_'HOLY SHIT THIS IS THE **MOST** COMFORTABLE SWEATER I HAVE EVER WORN. IT'S SO FUZZY AND SOFT ON THE INSIDE!! IT'S ALSO REALLY FUCKING WARM! I WANT TO KEEP THIS SWEATSHIRT.'_

You composed yourself. 

_'I can't believe I'm fan-girling over this sweatshirt, when I can fan-girl over the sexy guy's from Attack on Titan at home!'_

You opened the door to reveal yourself in his amazingly comfy sweatshirt and his shorts. The only thing that was yours was your shoes that were soaked, but slowly drying, and you didn't mind. In your opinion, this was the comfiest outfit you have ever been in.

"You look great." he spoke up.

"Law. I'm in love with your sweatshirt. Will you give me your blessing, so that I can marry it?"

"No."

"EH?! B-BUT WHY?!"

"One, because we're late for class still. Two, because I'm in love with it too."

" ***gasp*** I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" you yelled, while looking down at the sweatshirt on your body. Law rolled his eyes, but was still very amused.

"OH SHIT! WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS!" you yelled. Law sweatdropped.

"You're just realizing that now?" But you couldn't hear him, because you were already gunning it down the hallway, towards the class you were 15 minutes late for.

_'She looks good in my clothes.'_

_**To Be Continued....** _


	4. Chapter 4

You, for the second time that day, stopped in front of a closed classroom door, panting. You shoved the door open and shouted, "SORRY." 

"Why are you late today?" asked your Math teacher, Mr. Katsuki.

"I had a heart attack on my way, and I had to go back to my locker for my heart medication." he rolled his eyes and nodded toward your seat. You smiled brightly at him and walked to your lonesome desk. 

_'Oh yeah, Marcus doesn't have the same Math class as I do....why does that bastard have to be in the advanced class?! I'M SO ALONE!!'_

Yes. This was the one class, that you didn't have with Marcus. You weren't even lucky enough for Law to be a dumbass like you when it came to god damn Math.

_'I hate my life.'_

Then you remembered. You looked at the door expectantly, and BAM. In came your orange haired volley ball player of a friend, Hinata Shouyo. He bowed to the teacher and ran over and sat in the desk next to yours.

"You scared me! I thought I was going to be a-wait. Where the hell is meh baby Kags?" you looked around the room to notice that your other volley ball obsessed friend Kageyama Tobio, wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

"Meh baby is gone! Where is he?!" you shook Hinata violently. 

"Don't worry! He's on his way!" you let out a sigh of relief and let go of the cinnamon rolls shoulders. And in came a panting and sweaty Kags. He came over and sat on the other side next to you.

"I'm so glad you guy's are morons like me! All of my friends are too smart! Especially Marcus, Akashi, Akaashi, and Makato! Why are they all smart!?" you slammed your face on your desk.

"Even NAGISA is better at math than I am!" you complained. Hinata rubbed your back comfortingly, like the good innocent cheeto he is. While on the other hand, Kageyama was giving you the stink eye to just shut the hell up and to pay attention.

"Baby Kags, why you so mean?!" 

"SH!" the sudden warning to be quiet came from your teacher, that gave you time to get over your _loneliness_. You stuck your tongue out at him while Hinata and Kageyama pretended that you didn't exist, just to save their asses.

"Please open your math books, and turn to page 342. Please use that page to help you solve the assignment I am about to have Kageyama pass out. Kageyama, if you will?" the Kags stood up and gave a firm nod and started passing out the work. When he came to your desk and gave you your assignment, you looked at him.

"Smile."

"What?"

"Come on! You gotta try and smile meh baby Kags!" he walked away and continued passing the work out.

"He just.......ignored me." 

For the whole class period...you were a sulking mess.

 

It was time. Math is almost over, which means that school would get out, which means you get to go home and watch the newest episodes of **My Hero Academia!**

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Ti **-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!**_

You stood up, packed up your shit, and ran the hell out of there. 

You didn't even bother to stop by your locker, or say goodbye to your other friends. You were running down the street towards your house singing at the top of your lungs:

_**"ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!** _

_**3,2,1, KILL SHOT!** _

_**SANJO! HISSHO! SHIKYO! SAIKYO!** _

_**NAN DATTE N DA? FURASUTORESHON! ORE WA TOMARA NAI!"** _

"SWITCH UP!"

_**"Nariyamanu~ ai wo sakebu yo~** _

_**Subete wo daite koko ni irunda** _

_**Hikari wa soko ni aru yo** _

_**Yuzurenai~ omoi wo kakete~** _

_**Kibou no hate wo boku wa ikiru yo** _

_**Yume wo tsunaida kimi to~~~!"** _

"Switch up!"

_**"Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu na no ni~** _

_**Magari kunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku~** _

_**Ano koro mitai nitte modoritai wak janai no Nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru** _

_**Wakatte kuremasu youni gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yamete yo** _

_**Tsumi wa saigo namida ja nai yo** _

_**Zutto kurushiku seottekunda!** _

_**Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matteruno** _

_**Shiroi note ni tsuzutta youni** _

_**Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo!** _

_**Nani kara nogarete iinda** _

_**Genjitsutte yatsuka!** _

_**Nanno tameni, ikiterundatte wasurechai souna yoru no mannaka** _

_**Bunnaninatte YATTEIRARENAI KARA~"** _

"Switch u-crap. I'm home. Wait, THE HELL AM I SAYING?! YAY I'M HOME~!" you ran inside and plopped onto the couch after you had thrown some popcorn into the microwave. 

"MARATHON~!"

 

_**To Be Continued...** _


End file.
